Ma'at
by MagykTales
Summary: The silence seemed to stretch, as if forever. The quiet of the deep room thickened. Ishizu felt her self being beckoned - Atemu needed her, but his battle was to be fought alone...'Goodbye my love. I will miss you and that is the truth.'


* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. I only own the plot of this story.**_

* * *

_**'**__**Ma'at'**

* * *

_

A man grabbed hold of a pair of small tongs carrying a small sugar cube. Dropping the savory sweet into his tea, the tong was replaced with a spoon, and he proceeded to stir his drink. Ripples washed over the clear surface of the liquid, distorting its calm temperament.

Yami Yuugi lifted his cup of tea to his lips and took a careful sip. Dark eyes gazed in anticipation out the window. '_The weather is windy_,' he noted.

Seated in a comfortable chair, his table was set in a relatively private area of, _**'Japanese House and Garden.'**_ He was casually dressed, in a crisp white dress shirt, a few buttons undone revealing a tanned chest, with black pants. His matching dark coat hung about his chair. His hair was tousled by the breeze coming in through the window, causing it to fall out of its perfectly gelled alignment. Solemnly, he gazed out the window. He was waiting for someone; someone important.

Yami shifted his speculative gaze to his watch. It was ten thirty am. _'An hour and a half late.'_ The meeting had been planned for almost two weeks. Yami had personally forwarded the invitation to her. He'd no doubt that she would come. Yet, there he sat, waiting for over an hour for her arrival. His shoulders dropped slightly, contributing to a defeated look. He let out a sigh, disappointed.

'May I sit with you?'

Yami's eyes snapped open, looking up. A dark skinned woman stood before him, deep blue depths returning his gaze. Isis smiled tentatively down at him. She was dressed elegantly, in a knee length white dress, with ankle boots. 'May I sit with you?' she repeated again.

Yami realized with a jolt he had been staring. Hastily rising, he cleared his throat and motioned to the chair in front of him. 'Please, have a seat.'

Isis moved and seated herself, placing a black handbag in the table. Yami sat back down and motioned to the untouched cup of tea in front of her. 'It's gone cold. Do women always like to take their time?' A wry smile crossed his features.

Isis chuckled quietly in return. She reached for the sugar cubes and plopped one into her drink, stirring tediously with her other hand. 'My apologies Pharaoh for my tardiness. I was held up at the museum due to some urgent business.'

'Business? On a Sunday morning? I must hear this,' said Yami, smiling surreptitiously.

'If you insist,' answered Isis, raising a brow in amusement. 'It was a fine day and I'd had every intention of meeting you here, _on time_ but a client of mine decided to call. The secretary unfortunately lacked the sense to make up an adequate lie, so I was obliged to take the call. It seems the woman on the other end had _matters_ to discuss with me.'

Yami noted the change in her tone. 'Sarcasm, Ishizu?'

Isis inclined her head mildly. 'Malik was up to his usual mischief. He seemed to have _misled_ my client into thinking that the artifacts she had donated to the museum had somehow misplaced themselves.' She sighed. 'Sometimes, I wonder about that boy…' Her tone dripped with exasperation. Expecting her to continue, Yami waited patiently. Coming out of her reverie, Isis shook her head, smiling apologetically. 'Sorry Pharaoh. I seem to get ahead of myself sometimes. Malik is no matter to discuss here.'

'I do not mind listening. You can go on if you wish,' he answered carefully. Isis caught an underlying tone to his invitation. _'The distance must be kept,' _she reminded herself viciously. Straightening visibly, she flashed Yami a disarming smile.

'That's quite all right.'

Yami realized his call was being dismissed, yet he was persistent. He would have her yet. Taking his time to answer, he occupied himself by sipping tentatively from his tea. Placing the cup back down, he locked gazes with her. 'So, how are you today?'

'Fine, thank you for asking. And you?'

'Very good.' He studied her face carefully. Isis began to feel self conscious.

'Now, if I may so bold as to ask, why did you request such a meeting Pharaoh? Is there any urgent business?'

'Do I really need a reason to spend time with _you?_ Or is my presence uncomfortable?'

The impersonal manner of his speaking unnerved her. Acting fast she replied, 'Of course not Pharaoh. I feel perfectly _fine_ in your presence.' She felt puzzled at her lie. Al of the sudden he seemed vaguely threatening; an abrupt choice of words and the balance seemed to tip. Realizing Yami had not chosen to answer, Isis ploughed on. 'I just thought that rendezvous' always have a point. Come now, there must be something?' Her tone skillfully suggested she knew there was a point, and she wanted him to get to it.

'Well Ishizu, if you are so sure, then why not guess what possible reason I could have for inviting you here?' Yami answered maintaining a clear expression. Isis was genuinely interested in Yami's behaviour today. _'He seems almost in the joking mood. Yet, at the same time, there is a glean in his eye – I cannot place it.'_

'I am waiting…anxiously,' he spoke, disrupting her thought process. 'Am I so timeless, that you must be put to sleep with my questions?' Yami flashed a smirk. Deftly avoiding his inquisitions, Isis cleared her throat and said:

'I'm hungry. Should we not order?'

Nodding in acquiescence, he replied. 'Not to fret. All is taken care of. I'll just call the waiter. He should have prepared everything.'

Isis raised a brow. 'But we haven't ordered yet Pharaoh.' Yami smiled knowingly at her. Choosing not to question him, Isis turned to look out the window and admire the view of Domino Square. Soon a silence lapsed between the two parties. It was a comfortable quiet, each person seemingly content. Yami gazed thoughtfully at Isis; his actions were imperceptible. Her bronze skin-tone clashed perfectly the pale dress she wore. Her millennium tauk lay upon her neck, shadowed on either side by flowing long hair. He critically examined every inch of her face, trying in vain to remember a shadow, some evidence of why she was important. He had the feeling that he had shared a bond with this woman in the past life. An important bond.

His past life was still more or less hazy, a closed door with the the key misplaced. Yet he knew that memories lurked, hidden, locked within his own mind. Yami often pondered, what had been the nature of things when he decided to lock his memories away? How far gone was the situation? And most importantly, to _who_ had he entrusted the secret of his memory? Isis's family were keepers of the tomb. Had he entrusted the Ishtar family with something? Anything of grave importance? This meeting today was means of discovering more of his past. Yet there was still something that was not quite right.

Meanwhile, a waiter appeared with their order. He place two separate plates in front of each person along with drinks. 'Is there anything else you may require?'

'No thanks,' Yami answered.

'Enjoy your breakfast,' the waiter wished, and walked away.

'Shall we?'

'Yes we shall,' answered Isis, smiling amiably, having more or less forgotten her previous engagement. As the clock chimed the hour before noon, they began their brunch. Golden, crisp cakes with honey coloured syrup sat in their plates. A few rich strawberries and blueberries added vibrant colour and fruity flavour to the ensemble.

'Pancakes?' Isis laughed aloud.

'I find them a delicacy that sadly Egyptians never discovered. I had a feeling that you would like it.' Yami smirked, taking a morsel.

'Of course I always like to make pancakes for breakfast, provided that I have time -' she took bite. Both of them spent a moment quietly munching, savouring their meal. "Malik likes these too. The only time he's quiet it when pancakes are at the table.'

Yami chuckled lowly. For sometime they sat and talked of their day to day life; the weather, family and life. Yami was particularly intrigued to learn that Malik has decided to take up playing the guitar. Rishid of course, had unwavering trust in his master's abilities Isis had explained, though the noise that her brother made was getting to the both of them. Yami laughed, amused with her stories. To a passerby looking on, they would seem like the greatest of friends, out for conversation over a cup of coffee. A while passed, menial conversation occupying the space between the both of them.

Yami then began to speak. 'Well, Ishizu, I believe that we should pick up where we last left off. I think I asked you what you believe is the purpose of this visit?'

Presently, Isis swallowed a morsel and took a sip of juice. 'I've got a feeling that something has been bothering you.' Placing her untensils down, she pressed her fingers together and gazed sagely at him. Yami kept a steady gaze. 'I do not know the exact source of you problems, but I presume the matter stems from your past. You believe that I can help you in this matter. So, Pharaoh, am I correct in my reasoning?'

Yami gazed passively at her for sometime. "Well, that was quite right,' he answered, inclining his head. 'You are correct. It was, is, and will be for this purpose for now, until of course I discover my past.' He exhaled slowly, running a finger through his bangs. 'Sometimes I wonder. Should I just have died at the end of my days? What was it, the secret so powerful, so shattering that I had my memory locked away? Now I search hopelessly, for a truth – but what is that truth?'

Isis looked at Yami, contemplatively. 'Does there seem to be something in specifically that is frustrating you?'

'Other than the former?'

'You are very sarcastic,' she replied, making a face.

'Actually, there is something else. Something that both intrigues and irks me. That is the reason that you are here today – to help me.'

Isis waited expectantly for him to continue. Yami pondered whether or not to tell her, and decided for it. 'It is a woman.'

An eerie silence shrouded their seating. Isis slowly considered his words in her mind. Her brow knitted, confusion crossed her expression. 'A woman?'

'Indeed.'

'Is it Anzu?'

The moment the words left her mouth she regretted them instantly. Biting her lip, she pulled back in her chair, aggravated by her actions. Yami's expression was composed. "I'm sorry Pharaoh. It was not my place to - '

'It's quite all right. I can understand perfectly why you would think so,' he asserted. 'However, it is, in point of fact, not Anzu. Though I do believe that Yugi harbours some feelings for her. Either way, it is unimportant,' he said, waving his hand dismissively, 'For the woman Ishizu, is you.' His tone was clear.

Isis raised an eyebrow questioningly. 'Me?'

"Indeed. There has been a thought on my mind, of late. So I have a question for you. Have you ever felt that you were somehow connected to this tale? Something from the past, a dream or vision perhaps?'

Isis looked down at her half touched pancakes, gone cold. A sudden feeling of dread came up – her fingers felt clammy. The wind outside picked up, howling ferociously. Looking up, Isis spoke carefully. 'I do not know anything of the past, except that your memory was sealed and my family was entrusted with the burden of camouflaging it.' Yami noticed she referred to the duty as a burden; a sympathetic look entered his eyes. 'And yet, that secret still remains a mystery to me as I cannot read the ancient Egyptian inscribed upon Malik's back. You yourself could not either, as shown in Battle City. Unfortunately or not, my necklace only shows glimpses of what the future may be, but not shadows of the past.'

Yami nodded, digesting her words. Then an idea came to him. 'Can you do me a favour?'

'That depends. What is the favour?' Her tone became skeptical again.

Yami's gaze softened; he gave her a small smile. 'Do you trust me Ishizu?' She said nothing for a long while, pondering. The whole point of the conversation, everything that had been discussed – to what did it all abound? _'I'm apprehensive, but I trust him. It scares me that I do.'_

'Yes, I do.' She blushed. 'But the point remains - '

'Close your eyes then,' he commanded. Isis gazed uncomprehendingly. _'Did he just ask me...'_

'Excuse me Pharoah?'

Yami almost laughed at her incredulous gaze. He knew she was bewildered, but time was running out. Shadi had agreed to help him, but his time was short. Gently he asked this time. 'Ishizu, will you close your eyes for me?'

This time, Isis didn't know what compelled her, but her eyes slowly closed of their own accord. Perhaps it was because he said please, she thought to herself. A voice reached her ears. 'Now do not open your eyes, no matter what.' Isis maintained her composure. Suddenly a warm hand covered hers – she knew it was Yami. She flinched slightly, retreating her fingers but he held on. 'Don't.'

A sudden rush of warmth entered her body. Her fingers were hot, unbearable even, pulsing with energy. Isis lost all sense of what was around her. She focused on her heart only, the blood rushing through her veins, the sound of her quickening pulse. Slowly, pressure built up in her head, a light throbbing. She reached to move, but found herself immobile. Then a burst of light pierced her closed gaze. The echo of a word filled her mind.

'_**Ma'at.'

* * *

**_

* * * * * *

* * *

_A Sense of Darkness_

_A Solitary Void_

_An Endless Sea_

_A Timeless Space_

_Isis felt disoriented, dazed. The world was dark. Her hazy mind slowly started to clear up. Distant voices in the background gradually registered to her conscience. She was lying on her back. Someone crouched next to her. What were they saying? She cracked an eye open – tentative. A familiar face greeted her – it was Yami._

_He shook her gently, attempting to revive her. She struggled to get up, aided by the Pharaoh. She mumbled incoherently. __**'What's going on?'**_

'_**Are you well, Ishizu?'**__ She nodded in answer to his question. Looking about, they slowly got to their feet. __**'This place is dark,**__' muttered Yami, casting about a look. __**'Do you hear something?'**_

_Isis became attentive. Voices, one soft, the other strong, resonated through the space. It seemed like someone was conversing in the distance. Of their own accord, Yami and Isis felt themselves move, drawn towards the monotones. There was a small light, emanating from the place they were walking towards. Their pace quickened, curiosity getting the better of them. _

_The voices intensified. The air thickened. Abruptly, a cloud of smoke, dark, obscuring, surrounded them. Then, they found themselves standing in a room. They looked around, perplexed. They were in what looked like a cell room, the walls scratch worn, scraping and made of limestone. The slow decay of time had left its mark. Yami felt an ominous presence of ancient power; the tug of energy. The two stood, astounded by what they saw. Five of the seven Millennium items materialized, levitating in the confined space, each emanating their own light. Isis looked over a the Pharaoh, for the first time since the distinctive changed of events. He was there, but not there at the same time. There was a sliver of light. She looked down – her hands faded slightly. Substance without form._

_She supposed it was a dream sequence. And yet, accounting the Pharaoh's presence, the darkness, and the Millennium items materializing – something was amiss. The sound of shuffling met her ears. She looked up; astonishment flitted through her eyes. Her mirror image gazed back at her. Rooted to the spot, Yami and Isis watched the events unfold. _

'_Are you sure about this Atemu?' Priestess Aishizu spoke, gazing impassively at her Pharaoh. It was the eve of battle, though the kingdom had fallen. One enemy was left. The Pharaoh's decision could cost them everything and she was worried. _

'_I've thought about this for a long time. I believe there is no other way. He, who was once dear to me, my closest friend, is now my greatest enemy.' Pharaoh Atemu looked away. 'My power weakens as we speak Aishizu. Before I go, I must ask you this. You are my most trusted adviser, even above Seth. I fear however, that in the future we shall not meet, or our paths will be strayed. You alone know of my decision. Now, in this dire situation, I do not have anyone else to beseech. I do not want anyone else to be entrusted with this burden besides you. Therefore, I charge your family with the safeguarding of my tomb. Yet, more than that, I impose upon you – guard my secret Aishizu. It will be the key to unlocking my past. Promise me, you will guard this secret – even if it costs you your life. Do you accept?'_

_Aishizu grasped the implications of his request. Should she accept – her family would forever fall under the burden of hiding themselves to shield the Pharaoh – until such time when he should come to reclaim his past. The complexity of the situation, the harm it may cause her family possessed her to pause and reflect. And yet, should she refuse, his past might never resurface. All the wrongdoings, the slaughter, the injustice that had occurred hitherto – none of it would be avenged. No, she must accept. As priestess it was her duty, as a guardian it was her burden. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she nodded. 'Yes Pharaoh, I shall.'_

_A relieved sigh escaped Atemu. He knew his time was coming. He had contemplated greatly in the past year about whether or not to go through with his decision. The balance of his entire kingdom depended on the very fact. Looking about the room, he tried to memorize the place; every scratch, every column, each stone. Five of the seven great powers floated within the room. He knew that overtime, they would all be claimed. But that would be a time in the future, when he would be awakened from his slumber to aid the world once more. For now, he wished to sleep._

_Gathering his courage, Atemu handed the scroll he was holding over to Aishizu. The last vestige of his mind left him. 'This should be printed onto the back of the eldest son within your family. That is to say, your brother Aishizu.' Her eyes hardened slightly, and then let up. The task had been accepted and she would uphold her duty. 'It is time Aishizu. But before I go, I want to say something.' Aishizu held her breath. Unbeknown to her, the two onlookers also watched with bated breath. 'Ever since I was a young boy, you took care of me. You cared for me, educated me, made me wise. This boon that you have granted me, I shall never forget. Remember me always Aishizu, in your memories, for you will always be in my thoughts.'_

_He stopped a moment, helping her digest his words. 'I will miss you,' he said, giving her a crooked smile. Aishizu felt herself give the tiniest of smiles in return, memories flashed through her minds eye. 'I will miss you as well my Pharaoh.' There was a moment of silence. ' Now go.' Atemu stayed a moment longer, memorizing Aishizu's face in his memory, even though he would lose it in the next few moments. ' Thank you,' he whispered sincerely. Then he departed, leaving her alone. _

_The silence seemed to stretch, as if forever. The quiet of the deep room thickened. Ishizu felt her self being beckoned - Atemu needed her, but his battle was to be fought alone. A bitter smile crossed her face; he had always been alone had he not? Even then she let herself believe that she was of importance to him. And now, he had left - forever. She wasn't able to tell him - tell him what she wanted to do. The irony of life. A small chuckle escaped her._

_'Goodbye my love. I will miss you and that is the truth.'_

_Yami and Isis were thunderstruck. Slowly, Aishizu started to move, leaving the room. Before she exited she turned around and looked about, her eyes trailing the whole space. They landed on Yami and Isis and looked straight through them. Isis's heart almost stopped beating. Then Aishizu smiled whispering, '__**Ma'at.'**__ The world was black.

* * *

_

* * * * * * * *

* * *

Yami awakened with a start. He opened his eyes, wide awake. Snapping out of his daze, he looked up. Isis looked at him silently. He straightened, and brushed a hand through his hair. The atmosphere was delicate.

'So Pharoah, I assume it is safe enough for me to ask now?' Isis let out a long breath, the events of the past alive in her mind.

'Call me Yami.'

Isis chose not to answer to that, or acknowledge the warm feeling in her stomach. 'What just happened?'

'I found the answer to my question,' he replied, smiling a tiny bit.

'And that is?'

'Just the truth.' He answered, turning to look out the window. The gentle breeze floated in through the window, tousling their hair. Surprisingly, both of them felt at peace, together in the moment. And somehow everything fell into place.

'You know...we never finished our pancakes.'

* * *

_**Thursday, March 19th, 2009.**_

_Yet another muse of mine. Quite an interesting one actually, one that I had a lot of fun writing. I can't say that the whole premise of the story was romance, but I do fancy that these two would make a great couple. But as far as this story goes, it was just a thought, and I really won't tell you what I was thinking when I wrote this. I just like how the past and present can blend together, so I thought why not? There are a couple of things that remained consistent through out the story. I'd like anyone who reads this to take a guess and tell me what they believed did actually remain the same. A few things I'd like to mention - this conversation is set somewhere after battle city, but before Yami discovers the truth of his past. It's like a filler - something that could have happened, had the Ishtar family not left. Also, Isis retains her Millennium Item. I didn't like the fact that she had to give it up.  
_

_The premise of this story was actually to create some sort of a relationship between Yami and Isis, and Priestess Aishizu and Atemu. Being his priestess in the Ancient Era, I would think that Aishizu has more of a chance developing feelings for the Pharoah than she does for Seth or Mahado, even if canonically Aishizu was said to like Mahado? I'm not sure. Of course I base this thought on Seth's immobile facade and Mahado seems to only belong to Mana. At least in my opinion. I was aiming for a friendship sort of outlook, but one that did have it's unrequited love factor in it. I'm using both the dubbed and Japanese names for Isis. That's sort of how I work with names, so to anyone wanting to point out the flaw, it was intentional.  
_

_ However, I'd like you guys to comment and tell me what you think about. Hopefully the whole thing wasn't boring or pointless for that matter. Either way, reviews are always appreciated. By now I've learned not to directly ask for them, because you never get them then. You guys review if you want to, and I hope that it was interesting ;)_

_For those that did know me before, I changed my nick, so I'm going to be going by this nick hereonafter.  
_

_**MagykTales.**_


End file.
